A Worthy Distraction
by LemonSupreme
Summary: Bass thinks Charlie needs a distraction.


Dedicated to YOU, dear reader - if you are still here, still reading Charloe after all this time...this one is for YOU. XOXO

* * *

The bar is dark and dirty. Of all of the bars in Willoughby, this is by far the least reputable, but tonight it matches Charlie's mood. She's been sitting on a bar stool drinking whiskey from a chipped glass for the last hour.

Her thoughts are scattered. The first shots in the new war hadn't even been fired yet when some asshole Patriot had stabbed Rachel and left her for dead. It's been a week and Rachel is alive, but her recovery is far from complete.

"Hey." Bass says, settling onto the bar stool next to Charlie. "She gonna make it?"

Charlie glares at his unexpected arrival. "As if you care."

"I care because Miles isn't going to leave her side if he thinks she's in danger and in case you haven't noticed, we have a new war to fight."

"Well, she's definitely still in danger and by her side is where he should be. She doesn't have a cold, Monroe. She has a knife wound."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He motions for the bartender to keep the drinks coming. "My guess is it will take a hell of a lot more than one knife wound to end your mom. She's a tough old bitch."

She ignores him, absently picking at a chip in the bartop with her fingernail. Her face is set in a tense line.

Bass tries to get her attention. "Want something to eat?"

"No."

"Want to play pool? Throw some darts?"

"No."

"Wanna get out of here and do some real target practice?"

"No. Don't want anything, Monroe. Go away.."

"You don't want anything except, evidently, to sit here and wallow in self pity."

Charlie slowly looks up at him. "I am not wallowing. I'm thinking."

"About how sorry you feel for yourself?"

"Stop being such an asshole," she growls. "Why are you in such a good mood, anyway? If you say it's because my mom is hurt, I'm going to cut you."

He shrugs. "I'm happy because Texas declared war on the Patriots and we're a week into it and so far we're kicking ass. Feels like we finally have a chance."

She watches him and nods. "I know about your show in the hangar, by the way. Miles and I were just outside and we heard your little speech right before the gunfire started. The way you said it?" She smirks. "I bet you practiced, didn't you? Like in a mirror?"

"Practiced what?" He looks annoyed.

She lowers her voice, mocking his words from the week before, "I'd say it's the end of a treaty."

He points at her. "That is not nice. Also not true. I didn't practice."

"I call bullshit. It was true. I can tell because you're blushing."

Bass takes a drink from his glass. "Taking shit from you isn't what I had in mind when I sat down. And Marines don't blush."

"So why did you sit with me?"

Bass sighs. "You looked sad. Figured you needed a distraction."

"Call me skeptical, but what kind of distraction are you planning to provide exactly?"

"Well, my witty conversation has already brought you out of your sulk. So, it's working."

Charlie grunts derisively. "Whatever."

"Damn, you are wound tight, Charlie. I think I know just the distraction you need."

"I'm listening." Charlie tilts up her glass and takes a drink.

"You need to get laid."

She chokes on her whiskey and he has to smack her back twice before she can speak. "No thanks," she croaks out.

He frowns. "Wasn't offering, Charlotte. Just making an observation. You look like someone who could benefit from an orgasm or two. You have had those before, right?"

"Yes, of course I have. No thanks to anyone related to you."

Bass grimaces at this reference to Connor. They had not parted on good terms and he has a feeling he'll never see his kid again. He takes a drink and does not look her way.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

He nods, silently accepting her apology but still saying nothing..

She can tell she's hit a sore spot and feels guilty. "Fine. You think I should get laid? I'm not opposed to that idea but I'll have to leave town and I don't want to be far from my mom."

He decides to let the dig about Connor go. "Why do you have to leave town? Plenty of guys here who'd be willing to take you home."

They both turn to the bar at large, scanning the crowd. There is an assortment of men and women of varying ages. Most are staring into drinks. A few are playing darts or pool. A fight is brewing in one corner.

"Cause I'm pretty sure I've slept with all the guys here who are between eighteen and fifty and frankly none are worthy of a repeat. That's why."

He stares at her.

"Close your mouth. You can't be that shocked. What the hell is there to do around here other than fight or fuck? I get urges just as often as the next person."

Bass scans the bar once more. "Six. There are six different guys here right now. You've slept with all of them?"

She frowns as she looks them all over again. "Yeah, but don't get all judgey. I know for sure you've fucked at least half the women in this room. Probably all of them."

He shrugs. "All but one." He looks at her and smirks.

"Right back at'cha. So you've slept with every woman in the bar but me and I've slept with every guy in the bar except for you."

"Still not offering, Charlotte. As much fun as a roll with you might prove to be, Miles would rip my throat out." His eyes linger on the cleavage showing over the top of her tank. He swallows hard.

She flashes a genuine grin. "He'd have to beat me to it."

"Sounds like you'll have to go another round with one of the locals, then." He points to a tall guy at a corner table. He's wearing a threadbare flannel shirt. "What about Jake?"

She looks Jake's way and shakes her head. "Nah, sex was mediocre and he cried after. It was awkward."

Bass chuckles and then nods toward the dart game in progress. "Big Ed?"

"His nick name is ironic. Nothing big there. Small dicks are no good for sucking or fucking."

"I heard size doesn't matter."

"You heard wrong. My apologies if that hits too close to home." She nods toward his crotch.

Bass laughs. "Thanks for your concern, but that's not a problem for me."

"I didn't really think it was. Girls talk. I've heard things."

"About my dick?" He looks intrigued.

"Hanna may have mentioned something." Charlie's cheeks go pink. "And maybe Margo."

"Now who's blushing? Hey, Charlie if you don't believe Hanna or Margo, I'm happy to show you myself."

She shakes her head and wanting to change the direction of this conversation, points to where Big Ed is playing darts with two other guys. "Livingston wouldn't go down on me and Juan Carlos has a problem with finishing way too early."

"Maybe I need to start a sex ed class for the men in this stupid town. Sounds like they could use some pointers from someone who knows what they're doing."

"So, who will you hire to teach this class?" She chuckles at her own joke.

"You tell me. You said girls talk. What do girls say about me?"

"Emotionally unavailable but a decent lay."

"Decent?" he scoffs. "Decent, my ass. I'm amazing."

"Margo did say something about you going down on her. Said you were good at that."

"Damn straight. I love eating pussy."

Charlie shifts uncomfortably. "Hanna said you can go all night."

He shrugs. "Depends on how drunk I am."

"That's what they all say."

"Hey Charlie, you know, guys talk too?."

This gets her attention. "Oh yeah? What have you heard about me?"

"That you sometimes like it rough and that you won't ever let a guy stay the night. Is that true?"

"Which part?"

"No sleepovers?"

"Yeah. No need for them to think it's serious."

"I do that too. I want to get laid but I don't want it to seem like something it isn't."

She nods. "Exactly."

They drink in silence for a while. "What about the other part?" his voice is husky now. "You like it rough?"

"Mmm, sometimes." Shs shrugs, not meeting his eyes. "Most of the time, I guess. Slow and easy implies feelings I do not have for any of these guys."

"I get it." His mind flashes briefly to the few women who had mattered in his life. Emma. Shelly. Kara when he was running the Republic. All long dead now. He thinks then about this woman at his side tonight. Very much alive.

Bass takes another sip, watching her.

The bartender comes over. "Another round?"

"Yeah, Marco. That would be great," Charlie says, flashing an absent smile.

Marco leans in. "You know, if you are free tonight, you can stop over later. I'll close up around two."

Bass feels his body tense as he waits for Charlie's response.

"Probably not a good idea, Marco, but thanks for asking. Now about those drinks?"

Marco looks wistful but nods. "Coming right up."

"So what was wrong with him?"

"He wants to get married. Wants a wife who will pop out a few more babies and a mom for the four he already has. No thanks."

"Not wanting to have a family of your own?"

"Well, I sure as hell don't want to raise someone else's. And I don't know about having kids. Maybe. Not really on my to do list at the moment."

A blonde with enormous tits and buck teeth stops by. She rubs her breasts against Bass' arm. "Hey Sugar. Wanna stop by my place tonight? Harold will be asleep after midnight. You can slip in through the back door."

"Sorry, Mandy. Not tonight."

Mandy glares at Charlie before flouncing off in a huff.

"Why'd you say no? Something wrong with her other than being married?"

"She wants oral but won't give it."

"Maybe it's a good thing. Those are some big teeth. Might just bite off your -"

"Whoa. That's not a mental image I want to have."

She shudders. "Me either."

"How about you? Do you uh... like giving it?" He leans closer, and his voice is quieter than it was before. "Do you like giving blow jobs?"

"Yeah, I uh, knew what you meant." Charlie finds that her breathing is coming a little harder than it had before.

"So, do you?"

She licks her lips. "Yeah. I do."

"So let me get this straight. You like when a guy goes down on you and you like going down on a guy and you like a big dick and you like a guy who doesn't finish early and sometimes you like it rough?" His lips are so close to her ear, she can feel the heat of his breath. "Did I get that right?"

She nods with a jerk of her chin. "Yeah. You got it."

"And none of the guys in Willoughby are able to fulfil your needs?"

"Not so far."

His fingers trail along Charlie's thigh. His touch is light. Curious. "Seems like you should have started with a real man instead of all these local hicks."

"Real man, huh? You got somebody in mind?" She can feel a traitorous heat swirling deep within.

"Oh I think you know."

"You're pretty full of yourself, Monroe. Charlie's words don't match her tone. She's a little bit breathless. Her heart beat stutters into a faster rhythm.

"Maybe."

"Doesn't matter. We can't."

"Why not? You're single. I'm single."

"Miles," she says. "That's why not. You said yourself that he'd rip out your throat."

"That would only happen if he found out."

"That's... true." Charlie's head is spinning. Is this really happening? Is it possible?

"Might even be worth it." He picks up a lock of her hair and gently strokes the curl. "What do you think? Wanna - you know?"

"Maybe." Her hand shakes as she lifts her glass for another sip. "Are you offering now?"

"Hell, yes."

Their eyes meet and hold. She nods. "Yeah, okay."

Bass slaps some diamonds on the counter to pay their tab as Charlie heads for the door. Marco smiles ruefully when he sees that they are going to leave together. "You're in for a great time," the bartender mutters as he scrapes his payment across the bar.

"Shut your face," Bass says with a smile that doesn't come close to meeting his eyes.

Marco steps back. "Sorry, man. Didn't realize it was like that."

"Maybe it is." Bass shrugs. "Maybe it's not. Too early to tell."

"You coming, Monroe?" Charlie calls from the door. She's tapping her foot impatiently.

"Better go find out," Marco says.

* * *

Bass has a room above the town diner. It's small but clean. Charlie notes the hospital corners on the precisely made bed just before she's shoved down onto it.

She looks up at him towering above her, his expression dark and predatory.

"Monroe?" Her lips are parted. Her breathing is heavy.

He sheds his jacket and pulls off his shirt before stepping closer, his knees bump against the bed between her legs. His gaze bores into hers as he begins to unfasten his pants.

"Monroe?" she says again, her heart hammering with anticipation.

"Ready to see for yourself just how big I am?"

She nods. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Here," he says as he pulls his dick free. He strokes his length a few times. His cock is a work of art. Long and thick with a perfectly flared head. She watches in fascination.

Charlie licks her lips and comes to a seated position in front of Bass. His thick cock is level with her face. She breathes in deeply through her nose as she opens her mouth take him between her lips.

He feeds her his dick slowly at first and then when he can tell she can take it, he begins to thrust with more force. She uses one hand to pump the base of his dick. The other moves farther down, lightly caressing his balls.

He finds a steady rhythm that seems to work for both of them. Her eyes are on his and he quakes with the feel of her hot mouth on his dick. Bass pushes his fingers into her hair, and pulls her closer. "You wanted a big dick. This work for you?"

She can't answer for obvious reasons, but grasps his ass, squeezing the globes to show her approval.

Bass wraps her hair around his fist, pumping into her mouth. Tension builds deep within his belly and he needs to change the pace or he'll be no better than the losers in town who finished early. He pushes her away, his dick sliding out of her mouth with a pop.

She's grinning as she wipes her lips with the back of her hand. "My turn?"

"Your turn."

She lifts her hips and he slides her pants and panties down her legs to pool around her feet. Bass doesn't hesitate, falling to his knees and diving in. He spreads her thighs and buries his face in her pussy. He licks her clit and thrusts his tongue into her drenched center. He pushes two fingers into her pussy along with his tongue. He moves his mouth to her clit, sucking at it as he continues to fuck her with his fingers.

Oh, he's good at this. Beyond good. He sucks and licks and teases her with his teeth. Charlie writhes, grasping the sheets in her fingers and letting her thighs smack the sides of his head. "Damn it, Bass!" She cries out.

He leaves the fingers of one hand buried in her heat. He puts the other hand on her knee as he settles back on his haunches. His mouth and beard are drenched with her juices and he's grinning. "Wondered if you'd ever call me Bass."

"Keep doing what you're doing and I'll call you Bass forever." She arches her hips, urging him to continue. "Harder, Bass. Faster."

Bass complies, fucking her with his fingers. He leans in, pushing her shirt up and finding a nipple with his lips. He sucks the bud between his teeth, biting her as he finds and strokes her sensitive flesh. Charlie cries out raggedly as she comes, falling limply onto the bed after the convulsions cease.

He crawls up her body, settling between her thighs. "You want it rough, right?"

Charlie nods, her movements shaky. "Yeah."

Bass doesn't waste time. He pushes into her fully with one sure thrust. Once he's buried to the hilt, he finds her mouth with his. Tongues and teeth and lips and the taste of each other's need all work together to bring this kiss to a new level.

Without breaking the kiss, Bass pulls almost all the way out, leaving only the flared head of his cock within. Surging forward, he slams into her. Again and again, he repeats this motion.

Her thighs ache and her lips sting. Charlie won't be able to walk straight tomorrow and she doesn't care. "So good," she moans against his mouth.

It's her voice, soft and needy, that does him in.

He slows.

And he pulls back and he looks down at her and he sees her. Really sees her. "Charlie, you are beautiful." He slides into her slowly this time. So slowly.

His movements become leisurely. Careful.

Gentle.

"Bass?" Charlie is torn between confusion and ecstasy.

He takes his time, softly kissing as he pushes into her depths. His every movement is slow and easy and gentle. Charlie wraps her legs tightly around his waist, rocking against his body and stroking his back with her fingertips. She doesn't try to push him. She lets him take her slowly, reveling in the feel of his cock dragging in and out.

Her clit is sensitive to his every move. Her pussy aches with the stretch of his cock. And when she looks into his eyes, she feels consumed. It's like he can see into her soul.

Bass revels in the way it feels to be buried within her as she comes this second time. His cock swells and his balls tighten. She is beautiful with hooded eyes and swollen lips. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is tousled.

"I never knew it could be like this," Charlie whispers as she comes for a second time, her body quaking around him.

He was already close but it is her words that send him over the edge, doing for him what nothing else can. Bass buries his face in her hair, pushing his cock as deep into her willing body as it will go before he comes.

They lie joined for minutes, quietly coming down. When their breathing steadies, he slides out of her carefully and falls to the bed at her side. Rolling to wrap his arms around her, he kisses the side of her face. His touch is gentle. "Charlie, that was…"

She pulls him close, stroking his back with shaky fingers. "Yeah, it was."

"And I want to do it again. And again. And again."

"Like right now?" She winds her fingers in his curls, pulling him close. He can feel her smile against his cheek

"I'd love that but I'm forty-five. Give me a few minutes."

"I'll give you all the time you want. That was definitely worth a repeat."

"I agree completely." Bass' eyes droop. "But I think I want to sleep. You wore me out."

"Yeah, feeling pretty tired too." She traces circles on his shoulder. "Thanks, Bass."

"For wearing you out? Anytime."

"No, thanks for being a distraction. Thanks for knowing what I needed even when I didn't and thanks for being nice about my mom even though you don't like her."

"You're welcome, Charlie. For all of it."

She yawns, snuggling closer. "Can I stay the night?" Her words are a soft whisper against his throat. He can hear the uncertainty in her words.

Bass feels his heart swell with something he's not ready to identify. He pulls her closer, enveloping her in his arms. "Yeah, you can stay."

Charlie's breathing slows and deepens as she drifts off to sleep.

Bass' eyes are still open. His heart is full. "I will always want you to stay."

**end** 


End file.
